villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phantom (Kingdom Hearts)
The Phantom is a minor villain in the video game Kingdom Hearts. It is an Emblem Heartless that attacked the Clock Tower, as well as serving as one of the optional bosses in the game. Appearance The Phantom is an Emblem Heartless that appeared as a long, tattered, black cloak with long sleeves that gradiates into a light aqua color from the waist down. It has a long, pointed hood and it does not seem to have a face or body of any kind. Only its own clawed, five-fingered hands are visible, but even they seem to be wrapped in the cloak. The apparent source of its power is an orb that contains its heart in the lower section of the cloak. This orb glows in a different color—red, blue, yellow, and white—depending on the type of attack it is currently vulnerable to. The orb can also disappear entirely for short periods of time. The Heartless emblem is displayed on its back. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the Phantom is largely unchanged, though its cloak is now predominantly white with black sleeves decorated by a flame-like pattern. The Phantom's name is a reference to its eerie, ghost-like appearance. History The Phantom emerged from the Final Keyhole after it was opened by the Princesses of Heart. It decided to go straight towards the Clock Tower near Neverland, where it decides to possess and curse the Tower for unknown reasons. Tinker Bell discovered the Phantom there, and flew back to the Cabin of Captain Hook's ship, where she manages to find Sora, his friends, and Peter Pan there. She tells them, through Peter Pan, about a strange creature that she saw near the Clock Tower, and she leads them back to the Tower. As they were flying to the Clock Tower to search for this ghastly creature, the Phantom appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. However, after a long and violent battle, the Phantom ended up defeated by Sora and his friends. Powers and Abilities The Phantom is a powerful Emblem Heartless. It's main ability is inflicting curses. It's signature move known as Doom is when it places a curse on the clock on top of the clock tower and if the timer reaches zero, one of the party member instantly dies, and the character can't be revived. However, when Sora defeats the Phantom the party members comes back. It also has razor sharp claws, and can generate dark fireballs. The curse can be nullified if Sora uses a Stop spell on the Clock Tower. The Phantom also has four orbs that it carries, but it can only carry one at a time. All four orbs grant the Phantom enhanced durability, but each one has a certain weakness which makes it vulnerable; the Red Orb is weak against Fire magic, the Blue Orb is weak against Blizzard magic, the Yellow Orb is weak against Thunder magic, and the White Orb is weak against physical attacks. Gallery Phantom_(Kingdom_Hearts).jpg|The Phantom in Kingdom Hearts. The_Heartless_Phantom.jpg|The Phantom in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. Heartless Phantom.png Heartless Phantom.jpg Deathly Phantom.png Deathly Phantom.jpg Trivia *The Phantom is the only optional boss in Kingdom Hearts that requires a specific ally (in this case Peter Pan) in order to confront it and win the battle against it. *The Phantom is debatably one of the most powerful Heartless in the Kingdom Hearts series, with Ansem being a bit more powerful. *The Phantom is the only optional boss in the original Japanese release of Kingdom Hearts, where the later Final Mix version would add the three optional bosses that were originally introduced in the North American release. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Monsters Category:Dark Forms Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Genderless Category:Demon Category:Mute Category:Energy Beings Category:Cheater Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Parasite Category:Amoral Category:Evil Creation Category:Thought-Forms Category:Fragmental Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Symbolic Category:Crossover Villains